My Only Love Sprung From My Only Hate
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: Two magical households both alike in dignity, a pair of star-cross'd lovers share a secret love from their warring families. Rating: M
1. Two Households Both Alike In Dignity

**My Only Love Sprung From My Only Hate**

**Category: Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter and the franchise. The only person I have created in this story is May Potter. Nor the Title or Titles of the Chapters, they belong to the genius of William Shakespeare.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Sirius Black/ OC.**

**Summary: Two magical households both alike in dignity, a pair of star-cross'd lovers share a secret love from their warring families.**

**A/N: Got this idea from watching Romeo & Juliet. This story does not follow "She's Only Potter's Sister" story. There are some relations changed. They'll be mentioned as the story progresses. Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter I**

**Two Households Both Alike In Dignity**

_Two households both alike in dignity,_

_(In fair Verona where we lay our scene)_

_From ancient grudge, break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean:_

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,_

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers, take their life:_

_Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows,_

_Doth with their death bury their parents' strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,_

_And continuance of their parents' rage:_

_Which but their children's end nought could remove:_

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our Stage._

_The which if you with patient ears attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

We begin our story in the city of Verona where the wizarding community live in the open with the non-wizards, known as Muggles. Though the two communities lived in harmony, two wizarding families constantly threaten to destroy the peace. For many centuries the Potter family and the Black family had been at war with each other. The Black family disliked the idea of Muggles knowing about the wizards living in Verona and believed they should be thrown out of the city but the Potter family argued that there was no need as they do not threaten the magical beings of the city and in return the wizards see no need to harm the muggles since they are no threat.

On this particular day does the fates of the warring families began to intertwine with each other. There were daily duels between the members of the families causing grief for the minister of the city; Kingsley. He was constantly giving the two powerful families warnings but the messages of warnings did not sink in.

Frank Longbottom was the second cousin of the Sirius Black and his most loyal friend but he was the one who initiated many of the duels with the rivalling family. The two were alike. They both liked to defy their family. Sirius did not agree with his family's beliefs that the city should be for Wizards only and Frank was secretly in love with a non magical woman, Alice.

"Duelling with the Potter's again, Frank?" Sirius asked as the two sat in the Wizarding bar, Weird Sisters, looking at the latest Daily Prophet. "It is going too far Frank. Why not talk with them rather than fight them?"

"Talk with the Potter's? That will be the day when your father announces that he prefers muggles to wizards." Frank chuckled as he downed his 3rd shot of Firewhisky. "You've got your head in the clouds again Sirius. Who is the cause this time?" Smirking as he turned on his bar stool to face his cousin. "Is it Marlene McKinnon?"

"No. No." Sirius shook his head as he downed his own shot of Firewhisky before standing up and walking out of the bar with Frank following close behind him. "I am just fed up of my parents throwing potential wives at me. I want to be like you and love. Not have an arranged marriage."

"But it has been like that in my family for centuries. I doubt it will change." He chuckled as the two relations walked through the streets of Verona. "Where is Regulus? I could do with some sane conversation. He may not be family to me but he is the closest friend I have." Frank gave a snort. "Oh shut up Frank. Where is he anyway?"

"I don't know. He has been running around the city, flirting with many women as he can. You know how he is." Frank laughed as they reached the town square, where it was busy with both wizards and muggles. "Seems old Potter is organising a party." Looking around at the many Aurors who were escorting women through the town square as they shopped for supplies for the masquerade party.

"Sirius!" The voice of Regulus called from behind them, waving tickets in the air. "Look what I have!" He said in a sing-song voice as he moved up to Sirius, wrapped an arm over his shoulder. "Now, look what I have here." Waving the tickets in front of his face. "Party the night away my dear Sirius and forget..." He turned and looked to Frank for the latest muse.

"Marlene McKinnon." Frank laughed lightly as he sat on a stone bench.

"And forget Marlene McKinnon." Regulus laughed as he pocketed the tickets into his robes. "A masquerade ball is the way. Meet a willing witch or muggle, bed her for the night and forget her in the morning." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Please, my dear friend. So much like a brother but not a brother." Laughing as he removed his arm from the chuckling pureblood. "So what do you say?" Holding the ticket under Sirius' nose. "Get your head out of the clouds and attend the party. Forget the girl and enjoy your life before your parents thrust a wife upon you."

Sirius looked between Frank and Regulus and gave a long sigh. "If I must." Reaching for the ticket but Regulus pulled it out of his reach. "What now?"

"One condition: You must not let the Potter's know you are there or it will be the Killing Curse for you." Tapping Sirius' nose with the ticket and then finally handing it to him and giving another to Frank. "Now, go and make yourselves look presentable and I shall meet you before we go." Grinning cheekily as he rushed off, away from them with a quick wave of his hand.

"Oh Merlin, what have I gotten myself into?" Sirius gave a defeated sigh as he looked at the party ticket. Not knowing that his life was going to change that night for attending his enemy's masquerade. The gods were deciding his fate and entwining it with another's, someone the unsuspecting Black would not expect.

- - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Well? What do you think? Shall I carry on? =D**


	2. Go Girl, Seek Happy Nights To Happy Days

**My Only Love Sprung From My Only Hate**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except May Potter. I don't claim anything to do with the familiar Harry Potter Characters nor the titles of the chapters or the title of the story**

**Chapter II**

**Go Girl, Seek Happy Nights To Happy Days**

"May! May! Come on! You need to get ready!" Lily, May's nurse, called to her. "Your mother wishes to see you before the party to begin." Moving quickly through the room of the girl, whom she had known since the day she started at the Potter's mansion. "May!" She called to May as she opened the double doors to the balcony of May's room. She found the 17 year old sitting against the stone balcony and staring out at the large garden of her family home. "May, you must come and dress." Seeing the girl was still in her dressing gown and her long black hair hung loose down her back.

"Do I have to, Lily?" May gave a heavy sigh as she stood up from her stone balcony and walked into her tidy room. She looked into her floor length mirror, staring at her reflection. "I don't want to face Lucius Malfoy tonight. I know what mother and father are doing." Moving towards her dressing table and sat down.

"May Elizabeth Potter!" The shrill voice of her mother spoke as she burst into her room wearing a red and gold ball gown. "You are not even ready!" Giving Lily a small glare before returning to look at her daughter. "Get dressed! The party starts in an hour! There will be someone there who wishes to meet you. A very eligible wizard who wishes to court you."

"A certain Lucius Malfoy?" May raised an eyebrow at her mother in the mirror. "You know how I feel about him." Folding her arms stubbornly for a moment before she wiped her face with a damp cloth, cleaning her face and then drying it with a soft cloth. "I won't let you push me into his arms because I won't fall so easily." Reaching forward to her make up bag and slowly began applying the all the appropriate make up. "Mother, please! Don't force me to marry him."

"You want to marry him?" She asked in delight as she stood in next to her daughter with a delighted smile. "Lucius is a wonderful man and will make a perfect husband for you."

"Mother. I'm 17! I don't need to marry just yet. I want to explore the world and find someone to love not be forced into a marriage." May spoke angrily as she continued to put her make up. Lightly brushing blusher onto her cheekbones. "I don't want a loveless marriage."

"You shan't." Elizabeth Potter stood behind her daughter with her hands on May's shoulder. "All Potter marriages have been arranged. My marriage to your father was an arranged marriage and I didn't love him at first but I grew to love him." Smiling gently as May continued to put her make up on. "Get dressed and be ready for when the guests arrive." Tapping the 17 year old girl's shoulders before leaving the room. "Get ready May Potter!" Calling to her as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

May gave a frustrated sigh as she finished placing her make up on. "Lily?" She looked in the mirror at herself, noticing Lily standing behind her. "What can I do?"

"Go. Go and have fun. Live this night as you wish to. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Lily crouched next to her and held out the green mask to her. "Go and have fun." Smiling at her young charge when May took the mask from Lily. "Are you ready to put your dress on?" Looking back at the silk green gown hanging in front of May's wardrobe. May gave her a silent nod as she stood up, leaving her mask on the dressing table. Lily helped May dress into the delicate silk dress, zipping it up for her. "Are you leaving your hair down?"

"Yes." She spoke with a smile as she examined herself in the floor length mirror. "Could you get my mask please?" Breathing slowly as she looked at herself in the mirror. The green dress had thin straps and it flowed to her ankles. Lily returned with the mask and a small diamond necklace. "Thank you Lily." Letting the red haired woman place her mask and the necklace on. "Where did you get the necklace from? It is beautiful."

"A present." Lily spoke quietly as she pushed May's long hair down her back, smoothing it down. "From Lucius Malfoy." Chuckling softly and nervously when she saw May grimace. The mask sat above her nose and was tied around with a black ribbon. "You look wonderful. Now go! Go and enjoy yourself. You may meet someone who is not Lucius Malfoy and your parents may even approve of him."

May gave a nervous laugh. "I very much doubt that." As she slipped into her black ballet pumps. "But I can always dream." Sighing heavily as she continued to stare at herself in the mirror. Not content with her appearance. "It will do." She whispered to herself as she turned around to face her nurse. "How do I look?"

"Like an angel." Lily grinned widely at her. "Go. Go and enjoy yourself." Leading the 17 year old girl to the door. "I'll be nearby if you need me but now go." Nudging her out of the door, watching May slowly walk along the corridor towards the main staircase. She inwardly groaned when she saw Lucius Malfoy waiting for her at the top of the staircase. "Hello Lucius." Giving him a polite smile.

"You look ravishing Miss Potter." He held out his arm for her to take. "I hope you would honour me with the first dance of the night." A permanent winning smile across his face as he led May towards the large crowds of people, who had applauded May's arrival. She could feel every single man staring at her as if she were a prize to be won.

May gave a small sigh along with a nod and a smile to keep Lucius happy. "I'd be honoured, Mr Malfoy." Her hand resting lightly in the crook of his arm as they moved into the ballroom where there was a sea of masks; all different shapes, sizes and colours. Music was playing on one side of the ballroom and on the other was food and drinks being magically served. May recognised nobody. Having lived a sheltered life, May barely had any friends apart from Lily and her cousin, James. She wished that she had been given more independence from her family but being an only child, she was sheltered from the outside world as her parents thought it was the best for her.

After her first dance with Lucius, she was asked to dance by various wizards and even muggles but they all bore her. She wanted to escape the dancing and socialising to have time to herself. Time to think, time to breathe. After another dance with Lucius, she rushed through the many people and out to the garden, where there were a few couples enjoying their time together, causing May to blush as she had never been so intimate with a member of the opposite sex. She continued to walk through the garden until she reached the part where no one was enjoying each other's company. Sitting on a stone bench, May tried to take her mask off but Lily had tied it tightly, that it was impossible for her to do on her own.

"Here..." A large pair of hands replaced her own and undone the ribbons of her mask. "Let me." May groaned inwardly thinking it was Lucius but once her own mask was off and she turned to confront the man, only to find a completely different person to Lucius, who placed her mask in her hands. He was wearing a black mask which seemed to match his hair colour and he wore black dress robes that matched his mask. "Lively party." He chuckled softly as he sat next to her, taking his own mask off. "I see Malfoy has taken a shine to you. You poor thing." Barking out a laugh, causing her to laugh also but to also blush. As she looked at him, she found him very handsome in every detail. She found his grey eyes mesmerising and his smile infectious. "Do you speak?" He laughed again as he noticed her blush but he knew that he was blushing at her own beauty.

"Yes sorry. I'm not used to strangers speaking to me unless I have my parents present." Her tone soft and gentle as she spoke, keeping her gaze away from him but it was hard, she could not help but look at him. "My parents wish me to marry Lucius." Groaning at the thought of being Lucius' wife. A new thought arose in her mind, being this beautiful stranger's wife. She barely knew him yet she thought that it could be possible.

"Ahh! An arranged marriage. Politics or money?" Asking curiously as he turned to face her slightly. As soon as he was able to look at her fully, he studied every detail about her. He watched her lips as she spoke, his eyes moved to her eyes a lot. He thought she had the most beautiful eyes that he had ever seen.

"Both I think." She giggled nervously as her fingers ran along the edges of her mask, which sat in her lap. "I just grin and bare it like any obedient daughter should." Shrugging her shoulders slightly as she turned her gaze to the green mask but could not bare it any longer and returned her gaze to the stranger sitting with her. She couldn't help it. He was too handsome for words. "I have argued with them but they are adamant that I will marry him." Giving another disappointed groan. "My mother says that I will grow to love him but I know I won't. I am only 17 and I have not seen much of the world."

"Is that what you want to do? Travel?" Sirius asked with interest and her reply was a shy smile and a nod. "Me too. I want to get out of Verona and see the world." He quickly glanced around to see if any of the Potter family were nearby and were able to recognise him but thankfully there were none. Ever since he had arrived at the party, he found himself bored and wanting to leave but he had to wait for Regulus to finish flirting with every skirt in the room and but now he had found a reason to stay, this beautiful girl sitting next to him. He didn't even know her name but his mind was too scrambled to even think about asking her.

"Where would you like to travel to?" May asked him curiously as her nervousness left her completely as she moved a little closer to him, mirroring his position; slightly turned, sitting at an angle but able to turn her head to face him. Their knees were nearly touching but neither had the confidence to make the first move and have the first contact.

"All of Europe, America, anywhere that isn't Verona." He barked his laugh once again, making her blush brightly. He noticed it but remained silent for a moment. "Would you like to dance?" Placing his mask on. "Go in disguise and no one will know us." He grinned as he held out his hand for her own mask. "May I?" Asking politely. Cautiously May nodded and handed him her own mask, allowing him to place it over her eyes and tight the ribbon firmly. Slowly she stood up, placing her hand over his own and he led her back to the ballroom, where a waltz was beginning. Confidently, Sirius held her close to him and led her around the room with ease. They kept their gazes fixed on each other, ignoring those around them.

May kept her hand loosely in his but her other hand was firmly placed on his shoulder and his hand held her hand tightly and the other rested lightly on the small of her back. "I want to travel all over America and possibly settle there." Ignoring the glares her cousin was sending them, she didn't understand why he was angry with her dancing with this man but she didn't care. He had the same ambitions as her and he was very handsome, so that was a plus.

Sirius glanced behind her and saw Lucius Malfoy moving towards them. "Come with me." He whispered seductively in her ear and pulled her away from the dance floor and back into the gardens. "I want to do something before Lucius Malfoy comes to steal you from me." Pulling her into the maze, that lay in the garden. He could hear Lucius shouting her name but May seemed to be allowing Sirius to pull her into the garden and deep into the maze, which was lined with small lights as they moved further into the high hedged maze.

Soon Lucius' calls had stopped and it was only the two of them at a dead end of the maze. "You want to kidnap me?" She questioned with a giggle as she leant against the hedge with Sirius standing opposite her. "Bring me out here to kill me?" She laughed lightly as he stepped forward.

"You never know." He gave a lopsided grin as he moved closer to her, taking off his own mask as May took off her own, letting it drop to the grass where it lay forgotten. "I could have lured you out here for my own pleasure and left you here for dead." He tried to keep a straight face as he spoke but he could not help but grin. "But I would not do that. Especially to someone as beautiful as you." Stepping closer to her, his gaze flickering between her eyes and her lips. Once he was very close to her, he placed his hand on her hip. "Am I tempting you miss?" Smirking softly as he pulled her body against his, placing both hands around her.

"You most certainly are, Sir." She whispered with her hands resting on his chest and tilting her head up towards him. "You are corrupting this angel." May grinned cheekily for a moment until he pressed his lips against her own. She gave a shocked intake of breath and her eyes fluttered closed.

Sirius didn't push the kiss further, especially when he felt her sharp breath and he got the impression that it was her first kiss. He held her close to him as he held the kiss for longer. Her hands gripped the front of his dress shirt as he gently ran his tongue along her lower lip for a moment before pulling away from her lips very reluctantly. "Not an angel any longer." He whispered, the breaths mingling and tickling the other's lips.

"Definitely not an angel." She whispered, her eyes still closed and her head tilted towards him. May took slow small breaths as she opened her eyes and was met with his smiling face. "Sorry," She whispered still. "I've never kissed someone before." Blushing brightly but the dull light hid it from him.

"It's okay." He whispered gently as he moved his right hand from her back and cupped her cheek gently, swiping his thumb across her cheek as he bent down slightly. "Another?" He didn't wait for an answer as he placed his lips onto her own. The embraced passionately as he held her close to him as he could. He slowly stepped forward, causing her to step back until her back was flat against the hedge. Her hands were still tight on his shirt as he ran his hands down the fabric of her dress and back up slowly. Slowly, he began to unzip the dress but she froze in his embrace. "Sorry." He whispered when he pulled away from her lips and zipped her dress back up. "I didn't think."

"It's okay." She whispered.

She was about to speak again when the shrill voice of her mother called to her. "May!" May gave a groan as her and Sirius were about to kiss again.

"I have to go." She mumbled as she placed her hands flat on his chest, pushing him away slightly. Her mother called again, the sound drawing closer to them. "I'm sorry." She mumbled and rushed away from him, leaving her mask lying on the dark grass. Sirius followed her in shock as he realised who she was. He had fallen in love with the daughter of his father's enemy. Both their masks were now lost in the large maze as he followed her quickly to the entrance of the maze, ducking out of sight when he saw May move to her mother, maid and Malfoy. He watched as May glanced behind her, spotting him in the shadows and whisper something to her maid, who also looked. When the maid's eyes were wide with shock and she returned May's whisper, Sirius knew that the maid knew him and now spoke the truth to the young girl, who was staring at him in shock. She knew the truth now. Malfoy led May back inside the house, leaving Sirius hidden in the shadows.

- - – - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Well? Like it still? This was a really hard chapter to write. Please let me know if I should make changes to the way the story is written. It follows the plot of Romeo & Juliet but a lot of differences.**

**Review? :D**


	3. What's In A Name?

**My Only Love Sprung From My Only Hate**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except May Potter. I don't claim anything to do with the familiar Harry Potter Characters nor the titles of the chapters or the title of the story.**

**A/N: Please review.**

**Chapter III**

**What's In A Name?**

Sirius watched the small group of people disappear into the Potter's. His gaze was fixed on May. He could not believe that this beautiful girl was the daughter of Thomas Black, the man his father despised because of his beliefs. Sirius watched from the outside as May walked past the windows and began dancing with Lucius Malfoy once again until they were out of sight of the ballroom windows. He was about to move back into the house and speak to May but he found his path blocked by Regulus. "Reg..."

"Come. Party is over. Let us leave before you are discovered." Regulus and Frank stood either side of Sirius and led him through the house, where he caught a glimpse of May rushing up the main staircase and along the hallway above the main entrance. "Come Sirius." Regulus tugged on his arm and pulled him into the open air and away from any danger in the form of a Potter.

_Now old desire doth in his death-bed lie,_

_And young affection gapes to be his heir,_

_That fair for which love groan'd for and would die,_

_With tender Juliet match'd, is now not fair._

_Now Romeo is beloved, and loves again,_

_Alike bewitched by the charm of looks:_

_But to his foe suppos'd he must complain,_

_And she steal love's sweet bait from fearful hooks:_

_Being held a foe, he may not have access_

_To breathe such vows as lovers use to swear,_

_And she as much as in love, her means much less,_

_To meet her beloved any where:_

_But passion lends them power, time means to meet,_

_Tempering extremities with extreme sweet._

As Sirius, Regulus and Frank moved further away from the manor, Sirius became restless. He wished to see her once again. See if anything had changed between them because they knew who the other truly was. Once at the edge of the Potter's land, he rushed away from his two friends and disappeared into the darkened gardens in search of May's room. He ignored Regulus and Frank's calls which included Regulus' teasing about his previous affections for Marlene McKinnon, believing that she was the person Sirius was now chasing.

"He is all words but his words mean nothing to me." He spoke to himself as he pushed through the trees, his hand tight around his wand in case of any patrolling Aurors were nearby. Upon reaching the house, he looked at every window to see any signs of the woman he had fallen in love with only a few moments ago. It was not hard to find her as she soon appeared at a balcony, staring up at the starry sky. She was still wearing her green dress from the party and her hair still hung loosely. Sirius stepped closer to the house, not removing his eyes from her as he watched her give a heavy sigh. A twig snapped under his foot causing her to jump at the sound and reach for her own wand.

"Who's there?" She leaned over the stone balcony, her hand still tight around the wood of her wand. "Show yourself! I am armed!"

"It's me." Sirius spoke clearly as he stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself to her. "A stranger to you moments ago and most likely your enemy now, now you know who I am."

May placed her wand aside, glanced behind her when she knew it was safe to leave. "You are still a stranger." Sitting on the edge of the balcony and climbed over it to climb down the ivy, which was attached to the side of her home. "Even though I know who you truly are, I do not see you as my enemy." Speaking once she was standing in the courtyard. "What are you doing here? If my father's Aurors see you, they will take you to my cousin and he would most likely kill you." Standing back from him, a little unsure on how to approach him.

"I will be careful." Placing his own wand in his belt. "I had to see you."

"Are you truly Sirius Black?" Her arms hung loosely at her side as she stood in her spot below her balcony. "I cannot believe what my maid told me. I will not believe that you are an enemy of my family. You are too perfect."

"I can be whoever you want me to be. I can be a completely different person than I should be." Folding his arms and looking at her curiously, carefully moving closer to her. "Even if I knew who you were I would have still kissed you." He smiled shyly as he moved closer but she side-stepped him and moved away.

"You lie." She gave a nervous laugh as she avoided looking at him. She shivered slightly as a summer breeze passed by her. The shivering stopped when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and a warm body pressed against her back. Her mind told her to pull away but her heart was telling her to stay still and enjoy this comfort. Her heart beat her mind. "Why me? Why you? Why us?" Asking the questions, that were repeated in her mind, out loud to him.

"I don't know." He whispered softly in her ear as he kept her warm with his arms around her. "Now, I can't get the feeling of being in love with you out of my mind and heart. May, I think I have fallen in love with you. No..." Her heart froze when he spoke the two lettered word. "No, I know I love you."

"You make fun of me." She whispered and tried to pull away but he held her tightly. "Let go of me!" She struggled against him.

"I am not making fun of you. It is the truth May. I love you." He stepped back and spun her around to face him. "From the moment, I saw you sitting on the bench in these very gardens I fell for you at first sight." His hands brushing against her arms, his right hand moved up her arm and cupped her cheek. "I wish that our families were not at war, like they have been for centuries. I wish we had met under safer circumstances."

May gave a heavy sigh and completely relaxed under his touch, tilting her head towards his hand. "I love you Sirius." She whispered and carefully stepped closer to him, raising her hands and resting them on his chest. It was soon that their lips were joined and they confirmed their love with the passionate kiss. His hands ran up and down her back as he held her close to him. He knew that she was obviously a virgin from when she gasped at their first kiss, so he did not push her further. The kiss lingered until Sirius pulled away. "You are an expert kisser." She giggled nervously as he kissed her once again. "I just wish we were not enemies and I can tell Lucius Malfoy that I will never marry him."

"Marry me instead." Sirius said quickly, cupping her cheeks with both of his hands, holding their gazes. "Forget Malfoy. He will never be faithful to you if you marry him. I will. I will never ever look at another woman. I cannot. My mind is filled with you." Leaning forward and kissing her quickly, his hands moving from her cheeks and to her hair, running his fingers through the strands of the hair.

"Sirius..." May whispered as she pulled away from his lips, both of them gasping at the intensity of the kiss. "We cannot marry... Our families hate each other." She chuckled nervously as she shook her head slightly and stepped away from him. "I can't go against my father's wishes. He would be devastated." She ran her fingers through her long ebony hair as she slowly paced in front of him. Sirius stood silently and watched her every movement and every word. "I can't marry you. I wish I could. Oh I wish I could." Tears begun to fall down her cheeks and Sirius knew that he had to step forward.

He cupped her cheeks and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Shhh... Don't cry." Leaning forward and kissing her softly. Neither of them moved as they shared this next kiss. Sirius pulled away from her. "Marry me. Marry me tomorrow or the next day. I cannot be parted from you again. Please May."

"Yes. Yes." She whispered and nodded slowly, laughing when he wrapped his arms around her, lifted her up and spun them around. "I will marry you." She kissed him again, her arms wrapped around him.

He set her back on the ground and they looked into each other's eyes, standing in silence. Sirius spoke first. "Oh Merlin, I do love you." He whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair, she closed her eyes at the gesture. "I should go but I'd rather stay here and watch you always." They both laughed softly as they took a step back from the other but it was too much and they stepped together and kissed once again. "I'll send a message to you tomorrow. Can you get your own private owls sent to you?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Just have them addressed to me and they won't get sent to my father, so he won't read them."

"May!" The voice of Lily came from within her room.

"Oh. I have to go." Looking up at her balcony in case Lily looked out into the garden. "Go too before you are caught." She leant forward and kissed him quickly. "I will answer as soon as I receive your letter tomorrow." Moving away to the ivy and began to climb back up skilfully. She jumped over the side of her stone balcony and looked down at Sirius, who was watching her from below. "I'll write once I have received your owl and we can meet."

"I'll not sleep until after then." He smiled up at her and raised his hand in farewell. "Goodnight, my beautiful love. Sleep well."

"Goodnight, my Sirius." May whispered softly as she moved back into her room, not removing her eyes from him until she was inside the room.

**A/N: Well? Any good? Leave a review and I'll leave you a message in the next chapter. Let me know what you think should happen next. Carry on with Romeo and Juliet style or go off course. I have an ending it's just the middle I'm stuck with.**


End file.
